1001 Ways to Get Kicked Out Hetalia
by Graywolf13
Summary: A crack story of different stupid or strange things that characters have done and should never do again.
1. 1-5

101 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other animes mentioned.

**1\. MAKE A MUSIC VIDEO**

Almost all nations at the World Meeting agreed to do this while Germany was in the bathroom. After the meeting they all went home and recorded themselves dancing. Afterwards they gave the tape to Sealand, who was surprisingly good at computer graphics. They got Germany in the video by having North Italy persuade him to take dance lessons with him.

**2\. BE A COWBOY**

All other nations were hysterical when America disappeared. The one nation that found him, Canada, joined him. All nations were surprised to find America and Canada in Texas riding in a rodeo.

**3\. BRING CATS TO THE WORLD MEETING**

One day Greece went to a pet store to buy another cat.

Without him noticing all the cats in the store followed him to the world meeting. Everyone else freaked out.

**4\. BEAT CANADA AT HOCKEY**

Russia had beaten Canada at hockey. The ultimate showdown between an angry Canadian and a Russian was about to begin... The only tape of the legendary fight was taken by America. At the end America lifted Canada on his shoulders and took him to the hospital. Russia was hurt much worse than Canada. They were both in the hospital for a year. They never let Canada and Russia get in a hockey match again. The victor was the Canadian man.

**5\. FALL ASLEEP DURING THE WORLD MEETING**

After pulling an all-nighter everyone was surprised to see Germany fall asleep during his speech. They then threw a party. Germany ended up with a marker-on mustache and monocle.


	2. 6-10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other anime mentioned.**_

* * *

**6\. THROW A PARTY  
**The BTT and surprisingly Canada all threw party at the world meeting. It all started when they played Skillet over the loudspeakers at the World Meeting. It soon changed into a massive party that not even Germany could handle. By the end everyone was in a conga line with England singing like Britney Spears. After the party it was revealed that Cro was actually Germany in disguise.

**7\. GO TO A CONCERT**

One day America and Sealand wanted a day off so Sealand persuaded America to take him to a My Chemical Romance concert. After a little while into the concert Sealand jumped onstage and started singing with the band. America had to pull him offstage and dragged him back to England.

**8\. GET SUCKED INTO AN ANIME**

The entire EYEBROWS family freaked out when Sealand went missing. He was mailed to England in a cardboard box labeled_ ANNOYING EYEBROWS MIDGET_ with a note attached that said_ "HE EVEN ANNOYED EXCALIBUR FROM DEATH THE KID"_.

**9\. START A RAP BATTLE **

It all started when the Awesome Trio walked into a bar. It ended with some awesome rapping. As well as America and Denmark ending up in the hospital with seven broken bones and a fractured neck. Prussia got it all on video... then put it on Facebook and YouTube.

**10\. MENTION PIRATES IN FRONT OF ENGLAND, SPAIN, FRANCE, OR PRUSSIA**

America started talking about Pirates of the Caribbean in front of the BTT and England. The older nations instantly went back to their pirate selves again. They each grabbed someone to be their first mate. Prussia grabbed Germany, Spain snatched South Italy, France took Canada, and England picked up America. They then each went off on their journey to find the rest of their crew.


	3. 11-15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other anime mentioned.**_

**11\. START WORLD WAR 3**

One day all nations went to a Wal-mart. They were all stuck there because of a blizzard. America and Russia got in a fight. All nations were forced to choose a side, except for Switzerland who would shoot them with his peace prize if they didn't let him and Lichtenstein be neutral during the war.

**12\. PULL A PRANK **

It was the dreaded April Fools Day. The BTT and Awesome Trio were pulling pranks on everyone. First they dropped barf bombs on the Axis. Then they threw eggs at Germany and England's houses. Last they played heavy metal over the loudspeakers at the world meeting.

**13\. SCARE SOMEONE ON FRIDAY THE 13TH**

It was Friday the 13th again. South Italy decided to pull a prank on America. He prepared by inviting America to a haunted house. Then getting England to send all his magical friends to moan and lift objects while America was there. Afterwards they found the American huddled in the corner murmuring" House scary, house scary house scary, kill South Italy, kill South Italy, kill South Italy."

**14\. GO MAFIA ON SOMEONE**

Everyone knew to avoid the Italian brothers when they were both angry. When they were both angry they would team up and go mafia on anyone they ran into. Even if it was one of their time the poor soul they were mad at was Austria. Austria ended up in the hospital for three years. He had fifty deep cuts, gunshot wounds, broken bones, and a concussion.

**15\. GET A TATTOO**

After America and France heard that England had a tattoo of a guitar on his right hip, they proceeded to try to trick the Brit to take off his shirt. "Take off your shirt!" "Never you bloody gits!"


	4. 16-20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other anime mentioned. **_

**16\. GO TO THE STORE**

America quickly regretted going so late to get to the Black Friday sale. When he got in line, the line was already as long as half-way around the block. When he got inside he was thrown against the wall by several other people." Dang, my people are ruthless when it comes to sales."

**17\. TALK TO LIECHTENSTEIN**

All Japan wanted know was where the closest store was. He ended up with several gunshot wounds and a gift certificate to Hell. "Note to self don't talk to Liechtenstein, otherwise I will end up in hell."

**18\. INSULT TOMATOES AND PASTA IN FRONT OF THE ITALIAN BROTHERS **

Austria had been unfortunate enough to not know to never insult tomatoes and pasta in front of the Italian brothers. They both went mafia on him right after. Afterwards Austria knew to never do it again.(See # 14 to know what happened to him)

**19\. EAT ONE OF ENGLAND'S SCONES**

One day Japan went to England's house. England had made some scones and offered Japan one. Japan not wanting to be rude,ate next thing that Japan knew he had a green tinge in his cheeks. "England-san, where is the bathroom?" "It's down the hall, the third door on the left." "Thank you." Japan then walked out the door and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

**20.** **HURT GILBIRD**

Germany was walking home when he saw Prussia's bird on a bench. He scooped up the little bird and brought it back home. When he set Gilbird down he accidentally tore off a feather. Gilbird chirped in pain. "What did you do to my bird West?!" "I didn't mean to bruder!" Germany was in the hospital for a month. He also made sure to stay three feet away from Gilbird at all times.


	5. 21-25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other anime mentioned. **_

**21\. TAKE A DARE **

Prussia had dared Germany to eat a roll that England made. Germany went to England's shop to order a roll. When he got it he almost hurled at the sight of it. Prussia was there to witness his little brother take a bite of the roll. He quickly regretted it, he almost got a face full of hurl. Then he got a trigger happy and angry German man on his hands.

**22\. THREATEN RUSSIA **

"Russia if you ever scare my people again I will personally murder you!" "And how will you do that comrade America?" After that threat, America was hunted down by Belarus and not seen for a couple months. " STAY AWAY FROM BIG BROTHER..." "HELP ME SOMEONE!"

**23\. ATTEMPT TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR STALKER**

Russia had had enough of Belarus. When Belarus got within 200 meters of him his phone would start playing ominous music. "NII-SAN WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" "STAY AWAY FROM ME BELARUS!"

**24\. LET SEALAND WATCH ASDF MOVIES **

Sealand got on youtube and searched for popular videos when he came across ASDF movies. After watching all eight he tried to act them all out in real life. With the other nations.

**25\. GIVE ITALY RED BULL**

"Ita-chan here have this" "What is it?" Italy then took a sip of the drink and started bouncing off the walls from sugar rush. France then had a trigger happy german and south italian on his hands as well as angry spaniard with his battle axe.


	6. 26-30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other anime mentioned. **_

**26\. GO ON CUPCAKE WARS**

Poland wanted to show off his superb baking skills on live TV so that everyone would know. Once he actually got on the show he ended up making all of the ingredients pink. Everything was pink and it didn't match the dark theme of the event. He was the first one to get kicked off. "I like don't get why they didn't like my cupcake,they said they liked the texture but not the flavor or decoration why do they hate me so!?  
**27\. DO MAN V.S. FOOD NATION STYLE **

One day the BTT was just REALLY hungry and needed some excuse to pig out,until they saw South Italy watching MAN V.S. FOOD and decided to try it nation style. "Mein gott I can't eat anymore." " Tue-moi maintenant I am going to go puke now." "ayúdame I need the hospital now please."

** 28\. PLAY SURVIVOR **

One day Prussia and Canada decided to play a joke on the G8 for always leaving them out. The joke they decided to play was to leave them all on an island and separate them into teams. Each day they would have to boot someone off of their team to be banished on their own.

**29\. TRY THE HOTTEST PEPPERS ON EARTH**

"Hey Gil!""What mein awesome friend Toni?""Try this pepper" Prussia then ate the pepper that turned out to be the Scorpia Moruga Blend the hottest pepper on earth. He was in the hospital begging for milk.

**30\. PERFORM AT A FESTIVAL**

The entire FACE family signed up to sing at a festival. They ended up stealing the show and they went on to sing at the state level. All other nations were trying to find them for 5 months until they noticed that the band members of FACE looked an awful lot like France, America, Canada, and England.


	7. 31-35

_**I am so very very sorry for not updating in a while. So I'm posting two chapters. Chapter 8 will be posted on Sunday if i remember. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other anime mentioned.**_

**31\. LEARN TO PLAY THE HARMONICA **

It's not like America wanted to annoy everyone but when someone played blues or jazz he started to sing along and play on the harmonica. So he went to ask Louisiana for help. Louisiana and him started the Hopeless Misfits.

**32.** **FORM A BLUES BAND**

After watching Blues Brothers, Louisiana, Alabama, Mississippi, and America decided to form their own blues/jazz band. After all they were the ones that basically created jazz and blues. They looked in their storage sheds for black suits, hats, pants, and then recreated the whole movie and then went on tour. The Hopeless Misfits were a big success. (after they fixed the cop car of course)

**33\. GO TO COLLEGE**

This all started when Brazil went to college to see what it was like. It continued with Italy going to college. Then Denmark,after that America. Soon every country was going to college and lived their lives as normal teenage humans. They forgot that they were nations for a little while.

**34\. GO SHOPPING WITH POLAND**

Lithuania was forced to do this when Poland said he wanted to train to fight better. He should have known better now Leit is trying to hide from the crossdressing Polish man in a changing room. They came back with one hundred fifty outfits. Almost all of which were pink.

**35\. PLAY POKER**

One day all the Nordics were bored so they decided to play poker. Denmark was the first to fold in the game because Iceland put out a ridiculous amount of money on the table. Then Norway followed by Sweden and last Finland. The bad thing was that Iceland was bluffing and had to go hide behind Russia so he wasn't killed by the rest of the Nordics.


	8. 36-40

_**Number 36 I did not think of myself. AphHetaliaLover thought of it.**_

_**Also from now on I will refer to the Italian brothers as North and South**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other animes mentioned.  
**_

**36\. GO TO ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES**

One day Spain and North had enough of South's cursing and sent him to anger management classes. So South went to the classes, but he got extremely mad and cursed his entire group out. He then stormed out of the room and to the lobby. When he reached the lobby, he found Germany and Switzerland polishing their guns and an employee was telling them that they couldn't bring their guns in here. "I'm sorry sirs you can't bring those in here." "You cannot touch my peace prize."

**37\. GO TO JAIL**

All this would have never happened if France hadn't taken the roses. "We told you not to take them." "Oh shut up you didn't know this would happen either." " Yes we did this is why we said not to take them you bloody frog." "Black sheep of Europe."

**38\. MEET YOUR SECOND PLAYER **

One day Prussia was walking down the street with Spain when they accidentally bumped into someone. They looked up only to see someone with a metal arm and scars on his face talking to someone else that had long brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail. They both looked an awful lot like Prussia and Spain. "Spain let's get away from here the one that looks likes me has a sword." "Si on three we run got it?" "One Two THREE."

**39\. COMPLAIN ABOUT STAR WARS IN FRONT OF AMERICA**

America started rewatching all of the Star Wars movies while he was bored and made England sit through every movie. England didn't particularly like Star Wars though. He expressed his feelings about it in front of America. "This is so stupid none of this could ever happen." "What did you just say, England." "You will now die." "Start running England.

**40\. ROLEPLAY**

One day the Axis Powers were bored so Japan decided to watch anime while the others just sat there and watched with him. They watched Soul Eater and got really into it. The next day Japan started talking like Black Star, North like Tsubaki, and Germany like Soul. The allies walked in only to walk right back out after hearing them.


	9. 41-45

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other animes mentioned.**_

_**Number 42. did happen except it was a squirrel I saw running on a powerline when my dad was lecturing me. Yes I had the ultimate ADD moment I even said SQUIRREL**_

**41\. PLAY FOOTBALL**

One day Cuba decided to try to make amends with America. That is until America said "Leave me alone you idiot." Cuba then challenged America to a football game. "Dude I thought you said football not soccer!" "I did what are you wearing you look like an idiot?" America wore American football gear to a European football game.

**42\. HAVE AN ADD MOMENT**

Germany was giving a lecture to the Italian troops when North saw a fly. He watched the fly circle around in the air. Then it landed on Germany's head and North jumped up and hit the German's head in an attempt to catch the fly."OW! ITALIA GET BACK HERE!" "UM… BYE CAPTAIN!"

**43\. EAT BRATWURST**

After Germany had hurt Gilbird, Prussia went to the fridge and ate all of his little brother's bratwurst. Right afterwards though Germany came home from a hard day of training. He opened the fridge door to get his bratwurst. Then shouted"Bruder! Get your butt down here right now!" "Kesesesesese. What is it mien unawesome little bruder?" What Prussia didn't see was that Germany had his pistol hidden behind his back.

**44\. STEAL SPAIN'S TOMATOES**

South in one of his fits of anger had forgotten about Spain's two rules: do not mess with my tomatoes do not touch my tomatoes. So South ran to the fridge and ate the biggest tomato in there. The problem was Spain walked in right then. "Lovi are you eating my tomatoes?""No ragazza!" "It looks like you are." Then South was chased by an angry battle axe wielding spaniard.

**45\. PLAY COPS AND ROBBERS**

With Germany and England being the cops and everyone else being the robbers the nations turned cop on everyone and was actually convinced that everyone else was a robbers. They ended up catching everyone and putting them in jail for a week before they switched back to their normal selves.


	10. 46-50

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other animes mentioned.**_

_**NOTE: Nando's is an extremely good restaurant in the UK.**_

_** Also my story's title is being changed.**_

_**So sorry I haven't updated in forever.**_

**46\. GIVE NORTH A SHARPIE **

One day North got bored during the WM and saw a sharpie lying beside Sealand's desk. He picked it up then started marking on his arm. After that he went outside the WM room and drew mustaches and monocles on all the paintings in the halls. He wasn't seen when all the other nations walked into the halls because he had snuck back into the meeting room. They all thought Sealand had done it because he was the one who brought the black sharpie.

**47\. EAT IRELAND'S NANDO'S **

Scotland walked in the kitchen looking for something to eat he looked on the counter and saw a Nando's takeout box. He immediately opened it and ate everything but what he didn't notice was that the box was labeled Ireland. Once he had finished and was throwing away the box Ireland walked in to finish off her food when she saw Scotland with the empty box her eye started to twitch with anger."Scott...is that...my Nando's box?" "No I…. went out and bought some!" "THEN WHY DOES THE BOX HAVE MY NAME ACROSS THE TOP!" "Uh...um...uh... RUN AWAY!"

**48\. MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

South had to steal his family heirloom back from the Spanish mafia. What he couldn't help thinking to himself when he did these missions was the Mission Impossible theme song. He almost got himself caught when he was going around the corner because he almost sang the song out loud.

**49\. INDIANA JONES**

Not even his family knew that America was also an actor he was Indiana Jones in every movie. So when someone mentioned one of the movies he almost said that it was him. Whenever someone started singing the theme song he had to fight back the urge to sing along.

**50\. PLAY JEOPARDY**

The allies were having one of their weekly meetings to discuss how to take down the axis during WWII, when America decided they should take a break and play Jeopardy. Everyone else disagreed but America made them play with him anyway. All of the questions were about each others history. America said that they couldn't choose their own history. When it was England's turn he said America 100. The question was who won the Revolutionary War? When England read it he walked out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom for 7 hours. They had to pry the door open with crowbars because he had changed the door into a steal one with a lock pad.


	11. 51-55

_**I do not own Hetalia or anything else mentioned.**_

**51\. INVISIBILITY RAY**

Estonia was in his lab researching something when he accidentally made an invisibility ray. Sealand walked in after running away from an angry England. He saw the ray and made copies. Then he gave out the rays to the less mature countries and they wreaked havoc in Britain. " SEALAND I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU MADE BIG BEN AND BUCKINGHAM PALACE DISAPPEAR!" "UM… RUN AWAY MY FRIENDS!"

**52\. GRAND THEFT AUTO **

Up in heaven Roman Empire and Germania were debating over whether or not to carry out Grand Theft Auto on Earth. They finally settled the argument. Then they went down to Earth and shoved a guy out of his car and stole it. Afterwards they eluded the cops seventy-two times before being caught. Then they disappeared with a POOF and went back to Heaven.

**53\. EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROS**

After seeing Age of Ultron America knew that he had to make the Avengers himself. He was obviously Captain America. France was Thor because he kind of looks like him. England was Hawkeye. Canadia was Hulk because he it is hard to get him angry but when he does it's some scary crap. China was Iron Man because he was the only one left. Russia was Black Widow. What America forgot to do was buy the gender-swapped costume for Russia. So when Russia put it on the purple aura came out along with the magic metal pipe of pain.

**54\. HAVE A FAN MADE CHARACTER**

After seeing the Allies dressed up as the Avengers, Prussia pulled out his secret fan made Avengers costume. He walked into the room dressed as Captain Prussia. When the Allies heard the Kesesesesesese of Prussia's laugh they knew something bad was gonna happen. Prussia walked in with a suit on that looked like Captain America's but it had the Prussian flag on it instead and his shield had his own coat of arms on it."KESESESESESESESE! I am the awesome Captain Prussia. I am even more awesome than the un-awesome Captain America! KESESESESE!" "What…. the bloody…"

**55\. SAY THAT HARRY POTTER ISN'T REAL **

After being forced to watch Harry Potter with England, America said that it was all fake. England said that it was real and showed America Hogwarts and Platform 9 ¾ . America was shocked and never questioned magic again. "Do you believe me now? America, hello? Are you in there?" " I'm here and I will never question magic again."


	12. 55-60

_**I do not own Hetalia or anything else mentioned.**_

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. At least I update more often then most people. **_

**56\. MAKE A FANFICTION**

The members of the yaoi fan club (Hungary and Japan) decided to write a fanfiction. They couldn't decide on the pairing so they put a whole bunch of pairings in a hat. Hungary pulled a pairing out and it was GerIta. After they had written it they left it on the counter to go get some food. The only problem was that North walked in as soon as they left and picked up the fic and read it.

" JAPAN HUNGARY GET BACK HERE! YOU RUINED MY FRATELLO'S ALREADY FRAGILE MIND" "Why did I even pick that up…"

**57\. FIND FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S 3**

Canadia went to America's house to finally tell him off, when he walked in the door he saw that America had a game called Five Night's at Freddy's 3 up on his computer. He started playing it not knowing anything about it, and being curious. America found him huddled in the corner hugging Kumajiro an hour later whispering "Go away Springtrap go away…"

**58\. TRICK 2P! AMERICA INTO EATING MEAT**

On the one day of the year that the 2p! nations and the 1p! countries got together,America was talking to his Allen (2p! America) about burgers. Allen said he hated them. When Alfred (1p! America) heard he immediately grabbed a burger and gave it to Allen. Then told him it was a tofu burger. Allen took a big bite before realizing it wasn't actually a tofu burger. Allen then proceeded to chase after his 1p. "YOU MADE ME EAT THAT DEVIL'S FOOD!" "Better than Iggy's cooking."

**59\. HAVE A SLEEPOVER**

England, Ireland, and America all had a sleepover on the 4th of July to celebrate America's birthday. The only problem was that America's fireworks got wet. So they made homemade fireworks out of matches, string, cardboard, rubbing alcohol, and colored soap. The result was catastrophic.

**60\. TALK IN YOUR SLEEP**

When England walked into America's bedroom to wake him up, all he heard was" No Mr. Burger don't go away! Let me eat you!" He just walked right back and muttered "I need to get that boy in therapy for burger overdose."


	13. 61-65

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything else mentioned**_

_**Peoples I'm really sorry... I know I haven't updated since July but I decided to go on haitus for summer because I had a lot of things to do I also kinda forgot to tell you guys don't murder me...(-_-ll**_

**61\. MOTORCYCLE GANG**

When England was going through his punk era, he rounded up his siblings and started a….. motorcycle gang. They were known as the Eyebrows clan. They burned down saloons that didn't serve good alcohol, and Scotland almost murdered several people because they made him mad. Unfortunately, England reverted back to his punk self today….. "LET'S GO MY BROTHERS!"

**62\. SAY THAT PRUSSIA IS UNAWESOME**

Hungary had finally broken Prussia. Her crime…..saying he was unawesome. The poor Prussian had grabbed the pancake maker, and stolen all the maple syrup. Then he went up to his room and locked the door. He still hasn't come out…...and this was 6 months ago.

**63\. FART AT A WORLD MEETING**

At a particular WM America got really bored but had already beaten all the games on his DS and phone. So he crawled underneath the table and fake farted as loud as he could. Then he sneaked back to his chair and blamed it on South Italy. The pissed Italian stood up and started to move over to America and punched him. " YOU STUPID AMERICAN!" "OW! OW! OW! SPAIN HELP MEH, BRO!"

**64\. HUG NORWAY**

Denmark finally crossed the line. He attempted to hug Norway. The Norwegian man dodged causing the Dane to fall down several flights of stairs that they were standing next to. The Norwegian just stood there and said " I regret nothing." Meanwhile…"OW! OW! OW! NORGE... OW! WHY... OW! WOULD YOU... OW! DO THIS! OWWW!"

**65\. STEAL THE LAST PIECE OF PIZZA**

North was about to get the piece of pizza that he was saving out of the fridge. The one that had the most toppings and cheese on it. He opened the door to find no pizza. Nada, Zip, Zilch. He ran out of the kitchen and asked South. He said he hadn't seen it. He suddenly thought " _Prussia!" _He ran over to Germany's house, threw open the door, ran up the stairs screaming bloody murder, and punched Prussia as hard as he could square in the jaw.


	14. 66-70

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything else mentioned. (except for Hobo Cat) Sorry I didn't update last week, I've been swamped with homework.**_

**66\. AMERICAN IDIOT**

America went over to England's house one day and shouted for him. There was no answer in annoyance. So he walked upstairs and went just outside of England's room. He heard music that he recognized as the song he hated the most. He slowly opened the door. England was standing there in full punk gear singing American Idiot at the top of his lungs. "IGGY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" "Don't want to be an American idiot!"

**67\. HOBO CAT**

North was hiding from Germany so he could get out of training. He went behind a building and found a kitten carrying a hobo sack on a stick. He picked up the cat. It dropped it's bag and pulled out a mini fridge. Then slapped the Italian across the face with it. "VE! KITTY WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME!" "You picked me up so I hit you with my mini fridge of doom."

**68\. MESS WITH SCOTLAND'S KILT**

Chibi England was sitting behind Scotland and he wondered why his brother always wore a skirt. He asked him and Scotland answered with a shout. "IT'S A KILT!" England slapped Scotland's kilt up in anger and immediately regretted it…. " BIG BWOTHER! WHY WOULDN'T YOU WEAR UNDERWEAR!"

**69\. LEARNED OR LEARNT?**

Sealand walked over to England and America. He asked "I've been wondering is it learnt or learned?" The two older countries replied with different answers at the same time. This went on for about an hour. "LEARNED!" "LEARNT!"

**70\. BATTLESHIP **

After the fiasco with him talking about Pirates of the Caribbean, America decided to see what would happen if he got Spain and  
England playing Battleship. He handed the game to them, explained how to play, then watched them. It ended with Spain crying about his lost armada and England cackling like a madman. Somehow they had changed into their pirate outfits in the middle of it all."NO MY ARMADA!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'LL TEACH THE SPANISH NOT TO MESS WITH THE BRITS!"


	15. 71-75

**71\. HIDE CANADA'S MAC AND CHEESE AND SYRUP**

Not many things get on Canada's nerves, but having the last bottle of syrup disappear is one of them. As well as waking up to not having any Mac and cheese to make for lunch later that day. Unfortunately for America, he couldn't contain his giggles when his brother was stomping around in his pajamas looking for mac and cheese. "oh my gOD MATTIE NO! PUT DOWN THE HOCKEY STICK!" "DON'T. STEAL. THE. CHEESE."

**72\. OPEN A CHIP BAG AS SLOWLY AS POSSIBLE **

A wise man once said, when you're hungry, you're hungry. (or that might've just been me about to binge eat a box of Cheezits at 3 am) China was sitting in a meeting when his stomach began to growl. So he very subtly grabbed a bag of Doritos from his pocket and began to slowly open the bag as "quietly" as possible. The noise from the bag was so loud, it woke Greece from his nap. As revenge, China was attacked by the Greecian Army (aka a herd of cats) "All I wanted was to eat my Doritos, aru."

**73\. LET SEALAND PLAY OVERWATCH **

Finland bought Sealand Overwatch because he had been begging for it for the past month, and "What kind of mother would he be if he didn't get his son a present on his birthday?" Long story short: Sealand showed up at England's house in full Reaper cosplay. "Die! Die! Die!"

**74\. WATER PARKS**

Hong Kong and Iceland decided to go to the nearest water park together on a hot day. All went well until they got kicked out for putting a speaker on a tube on the lazy river and blasted "Barbie Girl" while aggressively headbanging. "Life in plastic, it's fantastic!"

**75\. MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT SHERLOCK OR DOCTOR WHO AROUND ENGLAND**

One day whilst bored, America was talking to Lithuania about Sherlock and he thinks will happen on Doctor Who when they suddenly heard sobbing outside the window. England was curled up in a ball sobbing uncontrollably and screaming "DOOOOOCCCTOOOORRRR! MAAAARYYYYYY! REDBEARD! IT'LL BE AT LEAST TWO MORE YEARS BEFORE ANOTHER SEEEEERIIIIEEEESSS"

A/N: I have returned and will be updating regularly. I give credit to gsunny6 for number 71! Thanks for the idea man!


	16. 76-80

**76\. ADVENTURE TIME AND STEVEN UNIVERSE**

China had heard of Adventure Time and Steven Universe, but never actually watched them. So of course when America came over for a visit, both shows had to release a new episode. From then on, Steven Universe songs could be heard from miles away.

**77\. CARE BEARS**

Japan loves Care Bears. He has mountains of them in his room. Sometimes he just lays in them and takes a nap. If you say one word about them, he will cut your tongue off faster than you can blink. No wonder Veitnam doesn't say much.

**78\. FAMILIES**

Despite what everyone might think, England really does love his family. Especially his nephews and nieces. He will always give them nice gifts and love on them. Just don't mention that to his older brothers, or else they'll tease him about it.

**79\. VIDEO TAPES**

Never. Under any circumstances, should anyone looked at random videos found on a nation's computer. They will more than likely contain a very drunk nation slurring out their national anthem with very little clothes on. Poor Portugal. He never looked at Spain the same way.

**80\. ELEVATORS**

Elevators have always sort of freaked Germany out. Especially when he was a kid. This might have to do with the fact that Prussia told him that he would start floating if he jumped in one. Germany really didn't want to go flying away, so he always hung onto the rail and made sure not to move a muscle. He really prefers the ground.


End file.
